sailor moon & dragon ball
by 92tiris
Summary: se que no es un buen titulo y la verdad soy pésima para los summarys, quisiera que me ayudaran a buscar un titulo y que si les gusta mi historia me lo hicieran saber, que me dieran sus opiniones para continuar esta historia y otra que ya abandone, así que. cuando tenga un summary decente para esta historia lo subiré
1. El comienzo

Han pasado 6 meses desde la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, después de la despedida de las Star Lights, las Sailor Scouts continuaron con su vida, las Sailor exteriores, continuaban con su vida Michuri con sus conciertos, Haruka con las carreras de autos, Setsuna con una casa de moda y la pequeña Hotaru acompañaba a esta última, en cuanto a las Sailor interiores, continuaban su vida en la preparatoria siendo alumnas ya de segundo año. Con respecto a Darién decido no realizar su viaje a estados unidos, así que continúo sus estudios en una universidad de Tokio, con respecto a su relación con Serena todo iba de maravilla según él, la veía después de clases o cuando no tenía trabajo de la universidad, mientras ella se empezaba a alejar poco a poco de Darién sin que este se percatara, desde hace aproximadamente 2 meses atrás Serena tenia sueños con respecto a su vida pasada en el milenio de plata en los cuales siempre se encontraba jugando con un chico de su edad y una chica dos años más grande que ella. Recuerda que esos eran tiempos alegres, también recordó que la reina Selene era su abuela. Le quería preguntar a Luna con respecto a lo que soñaba, al fin de cuentas era ella su consejera pero por alguna razón no lo quería hacer.

Era un domingo al medio día y Serena se encontraba en el parque número diez esperando a Darién como siempre, no sabía que sucedía con ella, para ya no se sentía tan apagada a Darién desde hace tiempo, es como si lo estuviera dejando de amar poco a poco, pues había ocasiones en las que él le decía que salieran y ella inventaba escusas para no verlo. Hoy era un día en donde no tenía ninguna excusa para no salir con él, así que esa era la razón de la que se encontraba esperando en realidad no tenía ánimos de salir. Al cabo de 30 min. Darién no aparecía y se estaba desesperando cuando sonó su celular, contesto sin siquiera revisar quien le llamaba, al otro lado de la línea se escuchó la voz de la persona que estaba esperando

Darién – ¿Serena?

Serena – ¿dónde estás? Darién llevo rato esperando

Darién – lo siento Serena, pero me llamaron de la universidad, para informarme que me tenía que presentar hoy en la mañana en el hospital central de Tokio, no creí que me tomaría todo la mañana, pensé que solo me tomaría una o dos horas máximo.

Serena – me estás diciendo que aun estas en el hospital

Darién – si Serena aún sigo en el hospital, lo siento te hubiera marcado antes pero no pude.

Serena – valla, está bien, solo que para la próxima vez avísame con tiempo. Adiós

Sin escuchar nada más colgó su móvil, y se puso a pensar en cómo su vida había cambiado tanto desde hace seis meses. Ahora ponía más atención en clase, luna decía que era porque su responsabilidad de princesa estaba naciendo pero ella sabía que no era eso. Después de hablar con Darién por celular espero unos 10 min para emprender su camino a casa. Nadie la preparo para lo que encontraría en su casa. Al llegar a la esquina de su casa podía ver patrullas que estaban paradas frente a su casa, sin pensar mucho se acercó a ver que estaba pasando. Cuando vio la casa de su puerta abierta se quiso acercar pero unos policías le cerraron el paso.

Serena – déjenme pasar

Policía – lo siento señorita pero no la podemos dejar pasar

Serena – pero es mi casa quiero saber que pasa

Policía – usted vive aquí.

Serena – si yo vivo aquí. Que sucede

Policía – pues unos hombres entraron a robar, las personas dentro de la casa eran tres un hombre, una mujer y un joven de unos 12 años, al parecer el señor forceje con uno de los asaltantes, esto provoco que los cómplices dispararan, uno de los vecinos escucho el forceje, los asaltantes fueron detenidos, pero lamento informarle que las personas dentro de la casa no sobrevivieron.

Serena escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el policía le decía, no lo podía creer sus padres habían muerto, su hermano igualmente, ahora estaba sola. No sabía qué hacer, se encontraba frente al policía sin decir o hacer algo. Por su mente pasaban los momentos más felices que paso alado de su familia. En este mundo, ya no le quedaba nada. Ni pidiendo al cristal de plata podría recuperar a su familia, y ella estaba consciente de esto. El policía al ver que ella había entrado en estado de shock trataba de hacerla reaccionar moviéndola sutilmente del hombro pero parecía que ella estaba perdida en su mente, en sus recuerdos en su dolor. Serena empezó a reaccionar poco a poco.

Policía – por el momento no creo que sea oportuno que se quede aquí, tiene algún familiar con el cual quedarse señorita

Serena – no mis padres eran hijos únicos, así que familia ya no tengo.

Policía – en ese caso la comisaria le pagara el hospedaje en un hotel en lo que limpian su casa señorita.

Serena – cree que pueda pasar a recoger algunas cosas de mi habitación.

Policía – claro señorita acompáñeme la llevare a la planta alta.

Así Serena siguió al policía hasta su habitación. Entro en ella mientras el policía esperaba afuera. Tomo una pequeña maleta en la cual guardo lo indispensable, un poco de ropa, de su tocador su cepillo, cremas perfumes y algo de maquillaje que tenía, sus instrumentos de aseo personal. También su diario y una pequeña libreta que nadie había visto, en donde iba anotando lo nuevo que iba soñando y que se acordaba al despertar. Las guardo en su maleta. Y por último tomo una fotografía en la cual estaba ella con su familia. Salió de su habitación y el policía que la estaba esperando estaba de regreso, al ver que Serena estaba cerrando la puerta de su habitación le hablo.

Policía – acabo de hablar con mi superior, para informarle de usted. Me pidió que la llevara al hotel.

Serena solo asintió con la cabeza, siguió al policía hasta la patrulla en la cual la llevaría hasta un hotel. El viaje fue tranquilo ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que Serena decidió preguntar.

Serena – cuando podré volver a casa

Policía – según por lo que me dijo el comandante, podrá regresar a su casa en una semana.

Serena – gracias.

Ya no hubo más preguntas, hasta que llegaron al hotel el policía pido una habitación a nombre de Serena por una semana. Serena agradeció las atenciones del policía y subió a la que sería su habitación por una semana. Mañana tenia clases en la preparatoria pero con todo lo sucedido en el día decidió que mañana no se presentaría, no le marco a ninguna de sus amigas pues no quería que estuvieran con ella. En este momento prefería estar sola para pensar. Se acomodó en la cama dispuesta para dormir cuando enfrente de la cama apareció la reina Selene.

R. Selene – parece que empiezas a recordar pequeña dama.

Serena – sí, abuela, pero quisiera saber por qué no puedo recordar más cosas.

R. Selene – las iras recordando poco a poco, pero lo que te falta por recordar lo aras en el momento en el que te encuentres con tu gemelo.

Serena – el niño con el que sueño verdad. Pero donde podre encontrarlo

R. Selene – así es el niño con el que sueñas, el revivo con tus padres cariño. Ellos viven en china.

Serena – me estas queriendo decir que mis padres del milenio de plata están vivos. Ellos viven en china. Y como los encontrare.

R. Selene – tu hermano tuvo una educación abierta hasta hace poco tu madre busca una escuela para él, entrara en primer año de preparatoria. Hable con tu padre y su padre. Ellos están de acuerdo de que se conozcan pues ya es hora de reunir a la familia.

Serena – si mi papa sabe dónde estoy por que no ha venido por mí.

R. Selene – porque en estos momentos tu padre está muerto.

Serena – mi papa está muerto pero como.

R. Selene – es una larga historia hace aproximadamente 9 años, recuerdas que hubo un incidente

Serena - si lo recuerdo, paso en China y que un sujeto derroto al responsable de todo.

R. Selene – si pero, al que le dieron el reconocimiento de la derrota no fue el que venció en realidad. Fue tu hermano, junto a tu papa, ellos vencieron el mal hace tiempo.

Serena solo escuchaba a su abuela. Al oír que su padre y hermano fueron los que salvaron hace tanto tiempo. Le surgieron muchas dudas. Que quería aclara con su abuela, pero no sabía por cual comenzar. Mientras la R. Selene al ver que Serena guardaba silencio continuo hablando.

R. Selene – fue en ese momento que tu padre murió, continuando con lo de tu hermano. Ya hable con tu madre en realidad no está nada contenta por cómo se dieron las cosas. Pero accedió a que tú y el deben encontrarse la primera opción fue que el viniera a Tokio. Pero no es posible que se quede por mucho tiempo. Así que el vendrá dentro de dos semanas o posiblemente antes a buscarte. Para realizar lo de tu traslado a China.

Serena solo asintió, soltó un suspiro y dijo. – entonces desde mañana tengo que ver que necesito para mi trasferencia no es así, y abuela que pasara con las Sailor.

R. Selene – para ellas esto será una prueba, deben confiar en ti y las decisiones que tomas.


	2. encuentro de dos hermanos

Serena solo asintió, soltó un suspiro y dijo. – entonces desde mañana tengo que ver que necesito para mi trasferencia no es así, y abuela que pasara con las Sailor.

R. Selene – para ellas esto será una prueba, deben confiar en ti y las decisiones que tomas.

Mientras esta conversación se llevaba en Tokio, en un lugar de China.

Milk se encontraba sentada en la mesa, enfrente de su hijo mayor hasta este momento, recordaba el sueño que tuvo con su madre, aun no comprendía como era posible que allá olvidado algo tan importante como su familia, su hija menor estaba en Japón, su hijo tendría que ir por ella, y su hija mayor, su poder aún seguía dormido. Solo con el poder del cristal de plata y el cristal saya, podrían encontrarla. Ahora se preguntaba cómo podría explicar a su hijo, lo de su hermana melliza, que se encontraba en otro país. Gohan al ver a su madre tan pensativa se preguntó de qué quería hablarle, tal vez tenía relación con el sueño que tuvo en el cual jugaba en el jardín de un palacio con dos niñas una de su edad y otra dos años más grande.

Milk después de meditar un momento vio a su hijo y se dispuso a contarle lo poco que recordaba de su anterior vida.

Milk – Gohan, lo que te voy a contar tal vez no lo creas pero es necesario que te lo diga – suspiro un poco y continuo con su relato – hace tiempo la galaxia estaba gobernada por reinos, el Milenio de Plata era uno de los más prósperos, de esa época, junto con el reino de los Saya. En esa época yo era la heredera del reino Milenio de Plata, y tu padre el del reino saya. Mis padres eran reyes de dos reinos distintos el Milenio de Plata que era el de mi madre y el de las 9 lunas que era el de mi padre que heredo al no haber una mujer en su familia. Ambos reinos pasaron a mis manos al ser hija única del reino. En el caso de tu padre, también tenía dos reinos a su cargo pero su padre era, el rey de 6 reinos distintos, 3 de los cuales eran reinos menores. El planeta Vegita estaba destinado al que más pequeño de sus hijos. Pero en ese tiempo Table murió y el reino quedo a manos de Vegeta, tu padre al ser el hijo central el tenía que heredar dos de los reinos más poderosos que tenía, uno de ellos era Solaris y el otro Drag, los hermanos mayores de tu padre al no estar conforme con los reinos que tenían provocaron una guerra que los destruyo, tu padre y yo después de conocernos, nos enamoramos y posterior mente casamos. – Milk se detuvo un momento a tomar aire observo a su hijo que la miraba atentamente y continuo su relato. – tuvimos tres maravillosos hijos una niña que era la mayor y dos mellizos dos años después, tú eras uno de los mellizos, pero hubo un problema el reino de la tierra fue llenado de maldad y atacaron el milenio de plata el día que presentaban a tu melliza como la próxima heredera al trono. Nos atacaron y todos fallecimos, en pelea. Mi madre con sus últimas fuerzas pido al cristal de plata que nos reviviera para volver a empezar. Pero separo a tus hermanas de nosotros y de ti.

Gohan estaba atento al relato de su madre pero cuando menciono que al renacer el cristal de plata había separado a sus hermanas de ellos, interrumpió el relato de su madre – por lo que me dices, quiere decir que sabes donde esta una de ellas no es así mama – fue lo que dijo Gohan, Milk al escuchar lo que dijo su hijo solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, para después agregar – tu melliza se encuentra en Tokio por lo que me dijo mi madre, es que ella empieza a recordar, pero no ha vuelto a su personalidad completamente, por las malas notas que tiene en la escuela en realidad tu debiste entrar a la preparatoria hace dos años, pero por alguna razón no lo hice antes, ahora, mi madre me dijo que hablaría con Serenity para pedirle que viniera a vivir aquí pues se aquedado sola, sus padres en este mundo acaban de morir, y sus Sailor Scout no la tratan como su princesa, - Milk tomo un respiro y continuo – en la próxima semana iras a Tokio para conocerla y después vendrá aquí a continuar sus estudios en lo que sus guerreras comprenden que ella es su princesa, y el príncipe de la tierra comprenda que no todo está asegurado por un futuro que pudieron conocer.

Gohan después de oír a su madre asintió y agrego – entonces tomare un viaje a Japón en próximos días, pero como la reconoceré. – tu abuela te lo dirá en cuento llegues a Tokio, ella se presentara. – Gohan solo asintió y para después retirarse para seguir con lo de su admisión a la escuela.

De este suceso ya había pasado tres días en Tokio las cosas para Serena se estaban complicando, cuando al día siguiente se presentó en la preparatoria en la oficina del director para un cambio de escuela, este le dijo que con sus calificaciones no lo podría realizar, así que mejor opto por darse de baja definitivamente, sabía que viajaría a China aun no sabía a qué parte, pero que su madre la ayudaría a mejorar sus notas. En cuanto a las chicas, gracias a luna que el domingo había llegado tarde a la casa Tsukino, se percató de lo que en ella ocurría, cuando busco algún indicio de donde podía estar Serena se percató que decidió no buscar a ninguna de las chicas ni Darién, así que todas se preocuparon por ella esa noche, cuando Amy, Lita y Mina la vieron presentarse en la escuela sin el uniforme y a la hora del receso pensaron que llegaría llorando con ellas a contar lo sucedido se sorprendieron que ella se presentara en la dirección, cuando dos días después se enteraron la razón. Habían citado a Darién y Reí para hablar de la situación. Por eso las Sailor Scout se encontraban en el tempo Hikawa en ese momento en conjunto de Darién para ver que podrían hacer con Serena, pues le habían marcado al celular en esos dos días pero no respondía.

Entonces Serena decidió dejar la escuela – decía el único muchacho del grupo. – eso parece al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo la secretaria cuando preguntamos hoy en la oficina, le marcamos a Serena pero jamás contesto, luna también la ha estado buscando pero ella no aparece. – agrego una chica de cabello corto y azul. – esa tonta no provoca más que problemas, a lo mejor cree que como el futuro lo sabe no necesita preparación – decía una molesta pelinegra. – puede que Serena la esté pasando muy mal con la muerte de sus padres y hermano; por eso haya decidido dejar la escuela – agrego una rubia. – eso no es razón suficiente sabe que nosotros la apoyaríamos – agrego una castaña. En ese momento aparecían dos gatos corriendo uno completamente negro y otro completamente blanco. El gato negro hablo – chicas, Darién, encontramos a Serena, está en el parque número 10. – las cuatro chicas junto con el chico se levantaron inmediatamente y fueron al lugar mencionado por la gata guardiana de la princesa era momento de que solucionaran los problemas que había causado su atolondrada princesa pensaban.

Mientras tanto en el parque número 10 se encontraba Serena esperando a su hermano, su abuela le había informado que ese día se presentara al parque y que su hermano la encontraría ahí solo esperaba que fuera pronto pues se había percatado que luna y Artemis la habían visto de seguro les fueron a informar a las chica y Darién, pues tenía dos días marcándole y no contestaba ninguna llamada. Lo que la tenía inquieta era que su abuela no le dijera como reconocería a su hermano. Gohan por otro lado tenía un día que había llegado Tokio, como se enteró que tenía que ir a esa ciudad trato de viajar lo más pronto posible solo lo había hecho dos días después de que su madre le recordara su anterior vida. Ahora se encontraba llegando al parque que su abuela le había dicho en el cual encontraría a su hermana.

Flash back

Gohan se encontraba descendiendo del avión que lo había llevado a Tokio Japón para buscar a su pequeña hermana, ahora se dirigía a un hotel pues necesitaba descasar, pregunto a un taxi por uno y lo llevaron. A entrar a su habitación se encontró con la imagen de su abuela.

Hola pequeño Gohan – fue lo primero que escucho de su abuela - aunque creo de pequeño ya no tienes nada. – agrego para después sonreír. Gohan la observo y sonrió – tienes razón abuela, pero la razón por la que te presentes así no es para decirme esto o ¿sí? – fue lo que agrego. Su abuela lo observo y agrego – mañana preséntate al parque número 10 de la ciudad, reconocerás a tu hermana por su cabello rubio, y su peinado tan singular como el mío – Gohan asintió, para después tumbarse en la cama y pensar "_mañana te conoceré Serenity, espero que vuelvas a ser la de antes" _después cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño.

Fin del Flash back

Ahora se encontraba llegando al parque, empezó a caminar por el esperaba encontrarla pronto cuando a lo lejos la vio cerca de un lago le daba la espalda pero ese cabello rubio y largo así como su peinado en ondagos como su abuela era inconfundible, así que se acercó despacio a ella. Cuando estuvo a 1 mts de distancia hablo – me alegro haberte encontrado Serenity.- ella se encontraba observando el lago cuando escucho _"me alegro haberte encontrado Serenity" _inmediatamente volteo a observar quien era, encontró a un chico más alto que ella, casi a la altura de Darién si no es que un poco más, cabello corto negro, ojos del mismo color se podía observar que era musculoso pero sin llegar a la exageración. El la observaba y espero a que terminara su escudriño a su persona. Cuando de pronto sintió que Serenity se arrogaba a sus brazos y se soltaba a llorar, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla con la misma intensidad con la que ella se aferraba. Sabía que la muerte de sus padres en este tiempo la había afectado, pero que no se había dado tiempo para llorar por ellos. Por eso cuando sintió que lo abrazaba y lloraba solo la dejo ser zurrándole al oído palabras de aliento. Poco a poco Serena se tranquilizó, se separó de su hermano y embozo una pequeña sonrisa. Sin percatarse que a lo lejos llegaban las Sailor interiores, como el príncipe de la tierra. Se pararon a una distancia prudente cuando se dieron cuenta que Serena se encontraba abrazando a un chico un poco más alto que Darién de cabello negro llegaron justo cuando ella se separaba de él y embozaba una pequeña sonrisa, a ambos solo los podían de ver de perfil.

Gohan al ver la pequeña sonrisa de su hermana sonrió llevo su mano derecha al rostro de Serena y limpio con su pulgar las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos, - creo que tenemos mucho que platicar Serenity – fue lo que dijo ella solo asintió para después agregar – es Serena – Gohan la observo sin comprender segundos después de obsérvala asintió y agrego – el mío es Gohan – así se separó de ella la toma de la mano y empezó a caminar al lado contrario de donde 4 chicas y un chico los observaban, Serena se dejó guiar por Gohan, no lo quería decir pero se sentía observada, cuando Gohan empezó a caminar y la tomo de la mano al empezar a caminar ella volteo a ver por qué tenía esa sensación a lo lejos vio a las inner y a Darién. Segundos después de ver de dónde venía esa sensación volteo para ver hacia donde se dirigían después de caminar un poco Gohan dijo – Serena, un lugar donde te sientas cómoda para poder platicar – serena solo sonrío pues se esperaba algo como eso. Así que ella lo guio al Crown. Al llegar fueron a sentarse a una mesa apartada de la entrada y la barra Unazuki les pregunto lo que deseaban ordenar ambos pidieron una malteada de chocolate.

Gohan inicio la conversación después de que se alejara Unazuki – por lo que la abuela le dijo a mama, es que tus padres de esta vida, fueron asesinados y que tus guardianas no te tienen el respeto que deben – Serena suspiro pues sabía que él tenía razón pero no lo quería aceptar así que intervino – la verdad es que cuando recupera la memoria como princesa del Milenio de Plata, no recordé todo solo lo que Luna quería que recordara, me hizo creer que la abuela era mi madre, y un sinfín de cosas. Nunca me interese por ser la princesa que debería ser, así que lo deje de lado todo. Deje que ellas tomaran las decisiones conocí un futuro que sé que puede o no puede suceder ahora, pero antes sentí que ese era el camino que debía seguir. – Gohan la escucho atento cuando dejo de hablar él lo hizo – mama me dijo que al no despertar como correspondía, algunas partes de tu personalidad están suprimidas, por eso la abuela dijo que tenías que viajar a China con nosotros para poder arreglar esas supresiones – Serena solo asintió así que Gohan siguió hablando – así como que tus guardias deben respetar tus decisiones, también la abuela le conto a mama que tus calificaciones son pésimas así que no sé cómo podremos hacer para cambiarte de escuela – Serena que había estado atenta a todo lo que Gohan le decía, dijo – en la escuela me dijeron que una transferencia no es posible que podía empezar el año escolar en otra escuela si quería pero que no me podían transferir, por lo que me di de baja definitiva en el instituto – Gohan asintió platicaron de tantas cosas mientras estuvieron en el Crown desde sus gustos disgustos, sus planes lo que podría pasar con las guardianas cuando se enteraran que ella dejaría Japón un millón de cosas.

eh vuelto espero que este cap les guste


End file.
